Episode 930 (24th November 1969)
Plot The residents prepare for the jumble sale at St. Mary's Church Hall. Bernard breaks a record and Minnie donates an old dress from the 1920s. Ken goes through his old things for the sale but Val tells him he's not to buy his old jacket back. Ray writes to the Flemings, refusing to live with them. Ena tells them not to feel guilty about his condition. Bernard takes the Ogdens' new vacuum cleaner by mistake for the jumble. Ken tries to retrieve his jacket from the tables but can't find it. A sad Maggie donates some of Les and Gordon's old things. Minnie gives Cyril a present for stopping her blood loss after the coach crash. Betty's proud of him. Annie demands Betty gets her castanets back, or else. Audrey and Dickie are about to go to the cinema when Ray arrives in his wheelchair, having decided to stay with them after all. Ken wants to go to the opening of the sale by himself to find the jacket but Val won't let him. Cyril tells the regulars that the coach firm have admitted liability for the crash and insurance money will be forthcoming. The Flemings feel uncomfortable with a moody Ray around. The sale begins. Annie is forced to buy her own castanets for fifteen shillings and tries to donate them back but Ena refuses them. Ken tries to find his jacket without Val knowing but fails to locate it. Ray enjoys taunting the Ogdens about their refusal to take them in. Stan fails to spot that the vacuum cleaner in the sale is their new one. Betty buys Ken's jacket (not knowing who it belonged to) for Cyril and finds an anonymous love letter in the pocket. She thinks it might be fun to find its owner. Cast Regular cast *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Bernard Butler - Gorden Kaye *Sandra Butler - Patricia Fuller *Audrey Fleming - Gillian McCann *Cyril Turpin - William Moore *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Dickie Fleming - Nigel Humphreys (Credited as "Nigel Humphries") *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens *Maggie Clegg - Irene Sutcliffe *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Ray Langton - Neville Buswell Guest cast None Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *3 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *13 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *Corner Shop - Back room *14 Coronation Street - Living room *St. Mary's Church - Church hall Notes *This episode saw the debut of the programme's third title sequence and the first one to be shot in colour. It would be used for six years until Episode 1499 (9th June 1975). A new arrangement of Eric Spear's theme tune with a slightly slower tempo was also used for the first time. *Sandra Butler makes a remark to Cyril Turpin that he's "narked" because he didn't catch the "Great Train" robber Ronnie Biggs. The escaped criminal had been in the news one month before this episode was broadcast when he was revealed as living in Melbourne, Australia although he quickly fled again to Brazil. *''TV Times'' synopsis: In which the Turpins buy a jacket - and a piece of scandal *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,750,000 homes (3rd place). Category:1969 episodes